The objective is to examine the variations in response of pregnant women who are exposed to any of a number of defined environmental mutagens and clastogens. At the current time a survey instrument is being prepared under contract for interviewing mothers and fathers of spontaneous abortuses and controls in order to assess exposure in occupation, household, personal habits, or other vehicles. The disease outcomes of interest are spontaneous abortion, anatomic, or cytogenetic abnormality of fetal tissues.